


The Seduction of James Joseph Ellison

by thezonefic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Complete, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair’s seduction of his unsuspecting Sentinel after discovering the need for a deeper bond that necessitates a sexual component between Guide and Sentinel in order to keep both Sentinel and Guide healthy and functional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of James Joseph Ellison

**Author's Note:**

> This fic parallels fic to another Sentinel fic I wrote a while back. This one is however written from Blair’s POV as opposed to the First and Fifteenth which was written from Jim’s POV. Not quite finished, but will stand for now. There's a big part missing where Blair needs to do some more emotional and intellectual discussions with himself.........process what he's done and why. Eventually it will be completed to my semi satisfaction, but can be read as is for now.
> 
> Warnings: None but a degree of angst, the sex and no beta therefore badfic warning.

Date: August 2005

Growling harshly in my ear, he pulls the thick woolen sweater over my head throwing it carelessly to the floor beneath our feet, his strength both soothing and frightening at the same time. Jim’s control already a thing of the past, his lips kissing and nipping sharply at my neck as more and more of my flesh is revealed. My warm flannel shirt and the thick silk blend undershirt, he gifted me with just last week, quickly follows the sweater, flung to the floor beneath our feet. I shiver as the still cool air of the loft hits the naked skin of my chest, nipples puckering up into tight points. The silver ring in my left nipple swinging as Jim’s hot gaze is drawn to that small movement. Jim loosing control in any way is such a very rare occurrence and when he does, it’s something on the order of a slightly scaled down version of the Big Bang. ‘Ah Fuck he’s good,’ as a large hand pushes urgently at the growing bulge in my jeans, I babble deep in my mind pleasure burning deeply in my gut. And since this sensual attack is strictly due to my underhanded interference aided and abetted by herbs and incense I knew would provoke him. My deliberately creating a situation that drew out the primitive Sentinel out from the overly sensitive and caring man that is James Joseph Ellison normally.

'Shit" I moan softly as he muzzles the sensitive skin behind my ear licking, nipping again, teeth and lips leaving small marks down the line of my throat.

 

“AHHHHH,” I cry out loudly in pain and pleasure as he bites down hard on my shoulder, my cock agonizingly hard behind unyielding denim leaking profusely, leaving my boxers soaked and sticking to me.

Hands, large hands with callused fingers running through my chest hair, fingering my nipples, flicking at them pulling still gently at my nipple ring, pinching them to harder points, just begging for his lips teeth and tongue to play with them. Spinning me helplessly as he pulls down my jeans, boxers and my socks. Flinging them to the far corners of the loft; leaving me brazenly naked before him, shivering with cold, heat and wild lust, my cock springing of it’s cloth prison; free to slap up against the soft flesh of my belly, cockhead wet with precum.

Dropping to his knees he nuzzles into the softness of my belly, almost eye to eye with my cock. Gripping a loose fist around me, I can’t but help moving my hips as his fingers explore my cock. “Jim,” I plead. “More, please……… man, uhhhhh oh God more please.”

 

Licking all around the head of my cock, his spit covering my cockhead, “tastes so good, so fucking good Chief,” he moans as his fingers gently heft my heavily swollen balls, rolling them around his palm, as his mouth opens widely and more of my starving cock goes in. Bobbing his head rhythmically sucking strongly, his checks hollowing out with each pull on my cock.

Crying out, my knees buckle as suddenly my orgasm is here, cum spurting thickly down Jim’s throat, my sight graying out as I drown in both in sexual pleasure and the pleasure that is being loved by Jim.

 

Moments later I find myself flat on my back laying on the large expanse that is Jim’s bed, the big guy on his side, one hand gently playing with my nipple ring, a deep resonating purr sounding from his chest.

“Big guy?” I ask, as fingers that played with my nipple ring move slowly up my chest to cup my jaw as he leans in to feather a soft kiss across my lips. I slide closer to him, my thigh rubbing against his still hard cock, as he trembles, hips pushing, rubbing the wet head against my thigh. Rolling over onto my back, I spread my legs widely, bending my knees, placing my feet flat on the mattress open in everyway to him.

“Come on Jim, fuck me, I want to feel that big cock inside my ass,” I cajole softly, just a hint of the Guide voice in my tones. I don’t want him to have any time to ease back from the arousal that I’ve so painstakingly loosed. I don’t want him to start thinking yet, his talent for repression will gloss over any awkwardness over what happens between us tonight, later. We’ve got to start sexual bonding and the only way to deepen it is with penetrative sex, besides the more irreverent portion of my subconscious adds, ‘you’ve had yours, it’s only polite that Jim gets his.’

 

Gracefully he moves until he is keeling between my widely spread legs, his eyes moving so hotly over my body, the large blunt fingers caressing the furred skin of my inner thighs, moving. “Got my self ready for you, lubed and stretched up,” I whisper.

 

Growling again he pulls me down until my cheeks rest against him, then hooking my legs, one by one over muscular shoulders. “Condom,” he rasps.

 

Rolling the fine latex down his big cock, he grabs the small bottle of Wet I hold in my hand, squirting a generous amount into his palm. Groaning as his eye slide shut as he hurriedly fists his cock with his wet hand. Pushing slowly forward, as I push back he slides inside of me balls deep in one thrust, the burn of stretched muscles quickly fading to pleasure as his cock rubs hard over my prostate. Slapping away my hand as I reach for my renewed hardness, he snarls, “mine,” as he fists my cock roughly, just this side of pain.

 

Screaming hoarsely I cum for the second time tonight, semen, hot scalding spraying the sheets, my chest, his hand, as he milks my cock, squeezing, pulling and probing at the still oozing slit in my cock as my body shudders once then boneless falls back onto the bed, sated and exhausted. Rubbing his semen covered hand over my mouth, he leans in, kissing, licking and nipping at my cum covered lips, purring deeply in his chest as he tastes my pleasure. ‘Imprinting on me in the most primitive sense,’ the anthropologist in me notes another piece data for the diss, another piece of data on sentinel behavior added into my mind.

 

Shuddering in my arms, his stiffens, his pistoning hips faltering as his cock swells deep within me, twitching, pulsing as he fills the condom with his cum, crying out as orgasm finally takes the rest of his control, the pleasure and the joining doing it’s needed magic for both Sentinel and Guide. I pull him closer, grinding my hips up against him, forcing his cock even deeper inside of me as he continues to cum shivering and moaning as I tighten and loosen internal muscles rhythmically on his now very sensitive cock.

Falling forward, he rubs his sweaty forehead under my chin, whispering, “my Blair, my Guide, mine,” he purrs deep in his head, a final soft kiss, as he falls off to sleep, the sleep of the sexually exhausted. Mission accomplished, “the bond deepened, the duty to the Sentinel done for now,” I swear that I can almost hear the deep tones of the Incacha that comes to me in my dreams, the one on who teaches, the one who set me of this course. The Guide and Shaman having done his sacred duty to his Sentinel, I carry on the Way as Incacha passed it on to me.

 

I rudimentarily clean both of us off the warmed wipes coming in as useful as I thought that they would. We’ll both feel the gymnastics of this night in the morning; I already do with protesting body parts as I move around the bed. I honestly don’t think that the left over lube and spunk his and mine on his chest, belly and between his hairy cheeks will hurt his sensitive skin before morning. I giggle foolishly, it’s not like the spunk isn’t all natural, the lube for that matter too, the quiet part of my mind cataloging the growing hysteria of my actions, actions I partook on the bases of my dreams only.

 

Gently I urge him over onto his back, heavily sprawling over his large bed asleep, dreamlessly asleep. I slowly rise from the wildly disheveled sheets, drawing the soft cotton blanket over him, he’ll get colder as the night goes on, he now sleeps so deeply he doesn’t even notice as I leave. I make sure that the used condom lands in the waste basket, the used wipes too, then quietly put away the lube and the rest of the condoms into his beside table. I quickly look around making sure everything is tidied enough that he’ll not trip or step on something out of place when he gets up in the morning before I return to my own room. I know he’ll not want me there when he wakens. Jim’s going to have a hard time with the changes that happened between us tonight, necessary changes, but for a man such as Jim Ellison to it’s going to be painful until he accepts it's the way it needs to be.

 

Slowly I make my way to the shower, hot water and soap the only things I crave now, then my bed; in just that order. I am too exhausted and sore, my dick, my ass and my nipples burning, tingling with all the use and frankly abuse these parts have been subjected to. 'Getting old there Sandburg, used to be you could fuck, suck and get it on with the best of ‘em all night long with any number of lovers,' my psyche jeers at me, 'but not anymore. A rough athletic fuck with your Sentinel and you’re done for the night.' Hissing I wash, as hastily as I can twitching as soap and water hit on sensitive places; then hurriedly wrapping myself into one of the huge thick bath sheets Jim so loves when he gets out of the shower. Rubbing the excess water from my thick curls I drop the towels I used into the hamper. Reminding myself to put out two fresh ones on the heated bar before I leave the bathroom, so that they will be nice and warm for him in the morning.

 

Finally I crawl painfully exhaustedly and wonderfully sated, between the soft well washed flannel sheets of my futon. Pulling my warm hand-weaved Andean blanket high over my shoulders I snuggle into the still cold comfort of my pillow. I know that tonight’s actions will only last Jim for so long before he needs again. I figure that by the fifteenth he’ll be needing me again, and the only thing to do then is a repeat of tonight, hopefully not as wild and uncontrolled but nonetheless a repeat. So I’ll wait and observe as Guide and Shaman until the Sentinel of the Great City needs again. But until that time comes again I’ll keep on going day to day much in the same we have for the last year. My life’s work, my holy grail, I’ll stay as long as he lets me, do what needs to be done, when it needs to be done, be whatever he needs me to be. But until I’m need again, I’ll go on as I have in the past, for as much as Jim means to me, I don’t mean the same to him. The days will go on and I’ll do the best I can with what I’ve got. ‘If you can’t love the one you want, love the one you’re with’. ……Naomi’s voice sounds in my head. ‘Sleep tight Jim, my Sentinel,’ I murmur as exhaustion finally pulls me deep into dreams.


End file.
